Muggle Pictures
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Teddy and the other second gen Marauder's are thinking about their futre at the end of the seventh year...but when they find a muggle camera, they're inner child gets the best of them...Thanks to Teddy! R


Muggle Pictures

Written by: loverofteddy

When: Thought about during English, but written now!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and I don't own that you know the deal, but I do, however, own Alan Mac Dough, and Jason Wood, and Helen Stark. Oh and there is a mention of emo in here, and I don't mean for that to make fun of anyone or anything.

A/N Okay, this ISN'T AU, I'm only saying that because most of my Teddy stories are, but this one's not. Anyways I hope you like this!!

The four second generation Marauder's was lying outside underneath a large tree for shade. Three of them, Alan Mac Dough, Jason Wood, and Teddy Lupin had just taken the last of their NEWTS. The other marauder had recently completed her OWLS, this happened to be Victoire Weasley.

Teddy's amber eyes stared up at the sky, and his hair had turned its natural shade of light brown as he thought. He was worried though about his NEWTS, he'd been studying almost all year for them, but it wasn't exactly that, that was bothering him. All of his friends knew what job they wanted, but not Teddy. He'd taken the classes for an Auror, but he didn't want to be an Auror.

He suppressed a sigh, Alan was going to be an Auror, and Jason already had been asked to join a professional Quiditch team, hell even Victoire knew, she was going to be a healer.

He looked beside him. His friend, Alan Mac Dough had closed his coal black eyes, and the sun was shining on his black hair making it appear gold. Then Teddy looked at Jason, his brown curls were tumbling all over his face, shielding his hazel eyes.

Then the last person Teddy looked over at was Vic. Her silvery blonde hair looked stunning in the light, and her beautiful blue eyes met his amber ones. She smiled softly, and Teddy grinned back, all the while his hair was turning his mother's favorite color, bubblegum pink.

An idea came to Teddy's mind, and he jumped up. His friends looked up, slightly startled.

"Where are you going?" Vic asked.

"I'm going to get the muggle camera thing that Aunt Hermione sent me for my birthday," Teddy replied.

"Cool man, we can take awesome pictures for the scrapbook with it," Alan said excitedly. Jason grunted sleepily in compliance.

Teddy started to run up to the common room, but stopped when he remembered that he was of age now.

"Accio muggle camera," He whispered. There was a popping noise and the camera landed on his foot. "I've got to work on that," he mumbled.

Teddy walked back over to his friends, and found them already discussing poses for the pictures. Well except for Jason who had fallen asleep…again.

"OKAY WAKE UP JASON!" Vic shouted. It did prove to be affective Jason jumped up, but it also made several first years stare.

"Hey what are you looking at, pipsqueak?" Alan yelled at one of them," we're just insane St. Mungo's patients that have escaped okay!" The little first year boy ran off, and the four of them burst into laughter.

"Okay, the first pose is just regular smiling," Vic said. The four of them stood together, and with a flash of her wand the camera flashed.

"Hey! My eyes were closed," Jason protested.

"Well too bad," Vic answered," next are individual shots!"

"What is this? A photo shoot?" Teddy complained.

"Teddy your first," was all that Vic said," and no changing your appearance, it has to be in your natural state." Teddy grumbled, but morphed to his natural height which made him several inches taller then Jason, and his hair returned to brown, but his amber eyes stayed the same along with his heart shaped face.

Victoire went next, then Jason and Alan went last, but after that someone….coughALANcough had the bright idea for a "emo" picture. Alan put on an impassive face, and swung his long black hair to the side to reveal his coal black eyes. Vic yanked her hair into her face, and cast her blue eyes downward. Jason just glared at the camera, and Teddy morphed his hair to black fringe, and changed his eyes to blood red.

"Cheater," Alan mumbled. The camera flashed and the picture was taken.

The last photo taken that day was what Jason called the "funny pic".

The four of them lined up with Vic and Alan in front and Teddy and Jason behind them. Teddy crossed his eyes, and they swirled different colors, Vic just stuck out her tongue, and Jason gave her bunny ears while Alan did some sort of strange pose….it was the most ridiculous picture ever, but it was never forgotten.


End file.
